Jack Of All Trades
by JollySwagMan
Summary: You know those little movies and cartoons where some guy ends up with super powers? Kid gets bit by a radioactive insect, experiment gone wrong, that classic cliche. Everyone loves it. I didn't appreciate it so much. But it's okay, because I'm going to find that green little monster and make her pay. ((OC fiction with a twist))
1. Tumble Beginnings

_Hello, this is my first time writing in a long time. Excuse the shortness, but don't be afraid to criticize. This idea has been lingering in my head for a while and this chapter is just coming out fresh from my head. I don't have any editors at this point so feel free to point out errors. As you'll probably do anyways. Monster._

 _EDIT: I just realized I forgot the crucial beginning sentence in this chapter that like explained who the character was...eh, only slightly important._

 _2nd Edit: JESUS CHRIST I REPLACED THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER AND DIDN'T REALIZE IT_

* * *

My name is Jack, Jack Lincoln. I'm eighteen and what most people would call a ladies man. Kinda. I have short spiky blonde hair, usually wearing some darker clothes. Today I was wearing a black blank hoodie, dark blue jeans, and regular tennis shoes. Obviously I'm a fashionista. Several months ago my life changed forever, for the worst. There's only one person who can fix me, the thing that changed me in the first place. I say thing because I'm pretty sure it wasn't human. Some green little monster toying with me like some...toy. Shutup. Anyways, I found myself walking to the place where it was seen last.

I gazed at Beach City from the cliff, frowning. This was the place? Monsters and magic and aliens? "Oh my." I whispered, smiling to myself. I sighed as I contemplated everything that had lead up to this moment. I'm only eighteen, my life basically just started and already I'm swarmed with problems. "Why couldn't I be like the other kids my age and give up everything whimsical for a soulless job..." I muttered as I pulled out my phone. I open up my web browser to the blog that sent me here, "Keep Beach City Weird". It was some strange conspiracy blog about snake people and rock monsters, but a picture caught my eye.

When I finally recovered from that...fateful day, I searched far and wide trying to find anything on that...alien...thing that played with me like some toy. All I remember is that it had a gem embedded in her forehead. That's what lead me to this blog...on Tumblr of all places. Most of it was nonsense until I saw that picture. My captor. That green monster. The blogger called it an android, but...to be completely honest he seemed like an idiot. However, this crazy nerd was my ticket to a normal life, as ironic as that sounds. I sat up and put my phone back in my hoodie pocket. "Alright Ronaldo, I hope you're ready for an interv-AH!"I screamed as the ground beneath me gave away, but like in a masculine way. I swear. Not high pitched at all. It was pure testosterone. I even flexed.

I hit every bump on that cliff. I swear some of those rocks even moved in my way as I plummeted. It didn't stop me from yelling expletives though. Nothing can ever take that away from me. But as I hit that last rock I realized i still had a few feet until the ground, "nonononoNONONONO-"

I landed face first. No tears, just sweat, maybe blood. Coming from only my eyes...anyway, I laid there for a few minutes, because I wanted to. Not because it hurt and something was broken. Because...uh...okay yeah I was in bad shape and I couldn't move. At least not until I heard cracking from up above. I mustered all my energy to rolling onto my side, just barely dodging a pile of rocks falling.

Not a great start...nevertheless, I had to keep moving. I crawled over to the water, splashing my face with it. I could see my reflection and boy I looked mighty unhappy. My black hoodie and my jeans were torn up, definitely not in a stylish way either. Not to mention i was completely covered in dirt. And pain. I sighed and ran my hand through my blonde spiky hair. Well, no time like the present, I slowly got on my feet, and started limping my way towards the city.

* * *

I had finally made it. After an hour of excruciating travel, I finally got to the halfway point to Beach City. "...GAH!"

Another hour and a half rolls by and I finally make it inside the city. I'm an eyesore, what with my scrapes and shredded clothes, and I'm getting stares.  
"...S-sup nerds...?"I weakly smirk at everyone gawking.

"S-sir are you okay?!" A young lady in workout gear sprints up to me.

"...Well I'm pretty sure the only thing that's injured is my pride."I chuckle. She didn't return the laugh. "Sir...I think you need to rest. My name's Kiki, let me help you..."

"Ya know, maybe...rest is a...good idea..." I trail off as I fall forward.

I don't think she caught me.

I say this because when I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, my face hurt. Like a lot. "Ungh..." I tried to sit up, bracing for the other pain...but it didn't come. I opened my eyes, shocked. "I...don't feel a thing?"I mumbled. "...Was it all a dre-no...wait...yeah my face hurts."I groaned and stood up. I walked over to a mirror and examined myself. Still covered in dirt. Clothes still ripped to shreds. But something new was forming...right there, on my forehead. I gasped and looked closer. "No...no!" I looked away, rubbing my eyes. I glanced back to confirm my fears. They were true.

I had a giant bruise on my forehead.

Alright second worst day of my life.


	2. Emergency Situation

_Well alright, that first chapter wasn't actually badly recieved. It was a little rushed though, so I spent a little more time on this chapter. I appreciate the reviews, and would love some criticism. Don't hold back, I want to make this the best that I can._

* * *

 _Greg Universe_

It was a quiet day at the car wash, but I didn't mind. I would have checked up on Steven, but he's been training with Connie lately. Man they were adorable together...

Anywho, so I was just relaxing by the van, playing some old tunes when I heard some ruckus close by. "Oh great..."I stood up, cracked my back a few times, and walked towards the noise. "Sure hope it's not another monster or something..."

I grumbled, but my eyes widened when I saw some teen falling over and hitting the ground. Fatherly instincts kicked in and I sprinted towards him. uh, then stopped after a few feet to catch my breath and speed walk. What? I'm old!

But yeah I got there and saw one of Kofi's daughter's trying to help him. "What's-whats wrong with him?"I managed to say in between breaths.

She was doing CPR on him then, "I-I don't know Mr. Universe, he came into town like this and just..."

I looked the kid over. Just looked like the usual teen about ready to give up on his dreams, but something about him was...off.  
He was in pretty bad shape, his duds were all ripped up too. Then something caught my eye, I could see it through one of the tears in his hoodie. It seemed like his skin went from white to pure grey on his stomach.

Yeah it pretty much screamed "THIS IS A GEM SITUATION' at me, because that didn't look like any kind of bruise I've seen.

""Hey, uh...I think it's best if I take him to the gems-"

"What? No, he needs a doctor!" Kofi's daughter...what was her name? Kaykay? Koko? Ki...Ki-KIKI!-Yeah she really wasn't having it.

"Oh cmon, Steven can heal him up better than any doctor can. Besides, he might have been attacked. He looks really roughed up..."

"Which is why he needs a professional, and not some 14 year old boy!"

"...Kiki he can heal people with his spit."

"Ech, Gross!...but..."She was really searching for a reason, but we both knew I was right! She sighed, "Fine! But let me know how he turns out alright?"

"Gotcha! Hey, say hi to Kofi for me alright?" I smiled. She helped me lift him up into the back of my van. "Don't worry, He'll be just fine."

I started the van up and headed to the temple.

Uh...I may...have hit a few bumps on the way though. And my stuff might have kept falling on him. Maybe that's why he kept groaning?

As soon as the house came into view, I saw Garnet standing right outside the door, watching us from the fence. I'm not going to lie, she scares me. Considering how tall she is, and those three eyes staring at me...bleh!

But I had to do this for the kid. I parked and waved at her. "Hey Garnet, we got...kind of a situation here."

She raised her eyebrow at me and jumped from the stairway, landing right in front of me. "What would that be?"

"This kid here, help me bring him inside. He's really messed up."

Garnet's eyebrow was still cocked at me but she picked him up anyway, and that's when her demeanor changed. She got really interested, real quick.

"...Who...who is this?" She looked at me curiously.

"I have no clue..."I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "I just saw him come into town all ripped up like this." I walked with Garnet up the stairway, kinda freaked at how weird she was acting. "...Uh, you good Garnet?"

"...I have no visions of him."

"Huh?" I blinked a few times. I know Garnet has that weird future vision thing, but I've never heard of anything being able to block it out. Steven loves to ramble on about his missions, and I'm pretty sure that's something he'd mention.

"He...has a strange energy. No visions of mine include him...but I can't focus on him either. I think something is blocking my powers."

"Well...I did notice he has a strange color on his stomach." I shrugged. "Maybe he's actually a gem? I didn't look."

"Lets find out."Garnet grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and rolled it up. I have never seen Garnet jaw drop so far and that scared the daylights out of me.

"...We need the others, now!" Garnet immediately sprinted down the stairs, "Steven just left to go to the big donut, get him!" She stopped at the warp pad and disappeared in a beam of light.

"Psh...I wish I could do that..."I huffed as I sprinted out the door and into the van. I had to find Steven, and fast.

* * *

 _Jack Lincoln_

I have no idea where I am.

While waking up in a bedroom and not a hospital is nice, I would have preferred something...in town. You know, close to my goal.

As I look out the window and see nothing but the beach and the ocean, I realize something.

This is actually the complete opposite of that.

Fantastic.

I sighed and took a look around my surroundings. A TV, video games, plushies and toys, yeah I was in a kids room. Jeez, someone passes out and instead of calling an ambulance you lay me in your kids room. I mean, sure, why not? Who would take an injured person to the ER?

Gah, I rolled my eyes as I made my way down the staircase.  
It made me think though...why wasn't I hurt anymore? I remember falling down that cliff vividly, I know it wasn't a dream. My clothes can attest to that. Speaking of which...

I looked down at my body, grabbing my stomach. What if my...'saviors' had seen it? What would they think? Would they treat me like-

No no no no no, don't think about it. It's going to be okay, I'm going to get fixed and then they'll love me again and everything will be back to normal.

I took a deep breath to stop the tears. "Everythings going to be okay..."I whispered to myself. I looked back at the mirror and clenched my jaw as I watched my bruise fade away  
into nothing...

"Everythings...going to be okay..."


	3. Calm Before the Bad Times

I dug my hands through my pockets to make sure my belongings were still there. Wallet? check. Phone? Cracked. Life? In shambles.

I feel like I'm starting to make a habit out of sighing, but today honestly sucked. Granted this was as far as I'd ever gotten in a week much less than a day. Hopefully it ended in victory.  
I had the city in my view again, but I realized right away I couldn't go back in like this. I was in no presentable condition. Even though I'm totally mad cute and all the ladies love me, I looked like I was assaulted by a cheese grater. From space.

Immediately to my right was the base of a giant cliff side, which had the strangest giant statue of a woman carved into it. Neat. I leaned against the rocky wall of the cliff to plan my next move. I could steal clothes, but that's kinda illegal. I could buy clothes, but I'm running out of money. Steal or buy...eh, we'll see what happens.

I set back out to the city, noticing the closest store, 'The Big Donut'. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it, but as I walked by something compelled me to look through the window. Inside was a middle aged fat man, what looked like his chubby child, and some nerdy girl about the same age as the kid. Now two things caught my eye. The gem on the boys stomach, and the massive friggin sword on the girls back. "What the..."

I find myself staring now, and it's awkward because they're staring back. They looked just as surprised as I was, epsecially the adult. After a few awkward seconds, I put my hand up and mouthed "Sup?"

They blinked a few times and I just continued walking. I mean, I guess I've seen stranger things. They must have thought I was much stranger though, because I heard the door get thrown open and an adult voice yell "Stoooooop!"

So I did, looking over my shoulder back at them. "...Yes?"

The middle aged man stepped forward, the two kids on either side of him, looking oddly determined. "You can't just leave! You need to stay right there mister!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? and why's that?"

"I saw it. That...thing on your stomach."

Crap.

"Hm."I gritted my teeth, " Hm. Hmmmmm."I turned completely around to face them and took a deep breath. "Then I would leave...or else you're gonna have a bad time." I smirked at them.

I'm in trouble, I'm in so much trouble. I mean that kid has a FRIGGIN SWORD, that's not normal. These people? NOT NORMAL. Who knows what else they have in store? They looked like they were gonna try and stop me. I can't have that.

"No one needs to get hurt." The chubby little boy said. Then he made a friggin pink shield come out of nowhere while his little girlfriend unsheathed the sword. I didn't notice it before, but the friggin sword was the same size as her.

Alright, I need to act tactfully.

"There's something you should know before we get started..."I started, the kids getting into fighting position. "...I'm over there." I pointed.

They looked.

I ran.

I was already halfway down the street. I needed to lose them, and fast. Not too many people would see kids as a threat but that gem was giving me some bad vibes. And the sharp sword of course. I grabbed a street pole and used it to turn the corner as fast as possible, just as a shield flew right by me. "Kids shouldn't be playing with weapons!" I shouted behind me. That's when I saw him exiting a restaurant. The curly hair, the glasses, the irritation already stirring up inside me, "RONALDO!"

I had a plan forming in my head as I stopped right in front of the confused teen. It was time to put my acting skills to the test. "They're coming for me Ronaldo, they're coming for you and the truth! We need to hide NOW!" His eyes opened wide, "Wha-what?! The Government? Space rocks? THE SNEOPLE?"

"YES!"I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alleyway. He was shaking at this point, "I knew it..."He muttered under his breath.

"Try to be as quiet as you can."I whispered to him. "They're roaming around. They can be anyone! I was almost decapitated by a child, dude!"

"They do have mind control powers..."He was looking down at the ground before his eyes met mine again. "What do they want from us?!"

"They know dude, they know about your blog. They know you're onto the truth and they're trying to stop us!" I was getting him scared, this was good. This way he was prone to give me more inf-...I sound like an old spy movie villain. I'm honestly a good guy I swear. Oh man this looks bad on me... ANYWAYS, Ronaldo was confused as to who I was, as to be expected.  
"But...why you?"

"Because Ronaldo...They experimented on me, they gave me powers and tried to stop me!"I grabbed his shoulders and stared right into his soul, holding a chuckle back as his jaw dropped.

"I found out about you from your blog...They banged me up pretty good, ju-just look at my clothes..."He looked down at me and gasped. "I-I-I can get you some more!"

"Great, we both need disguises, then we need a private place to talk."I let go of him, looking off into the distance. "I'll be fine here, hopefully...oh no, I-I think I hear them coming closer, you need to hurry!" Ronaldo turned around and immediately ran off. I leaned against the wall, slowly breaking down into a fit of laughter.

Hey, at least I didn't steal...right?

* * *

 _This was a fun chapter to write. I was really feeling some rick and morty at the lower half. Anyways, again thank you for following my story, expect the next chapter to be out shortly!_


	4. All for Nothing

_I realized that I put the wrong chapter version for chapter one. The old one left out Jack's introduction and just went straight to him falling. It has now been fixed, thank you._

* * *

When Ronaldo returned with the clothes, he led me into the freezer room of his dads fast food joint. Y'know, I've been a lot of places, but not once have I seen a restaurant devoted completely to fries.

This town is friggin weird.

Anyway, he handed me my clothes, which consisted of a brown jacket, black undershirt, blue jeans, and a black baseball cap.

Eh, it'll do.

"Thank you so much Ronaldo. Now then..."I sat on a crate of frozen fries, "A few months back there was a disturbance on TV. Everyone everywhere saw a green creature but no one saved a video of it, or at least..."I snickered internally, "...no video has ever survived of it."

"Ah yes, "Ronaldo pushed up his glasses and tried REALLY hard to look cool. Painfully so. "The android. It's clearly an ecobterrorist bent on stealing the Koala's from the zoo's!"

"Yes yes of co-"That sentence didn't register in my head. He didn't say that. Please tell me he didn't say that. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"When it was on TV, it said it's name was uh..."He trailed off for a second, looking off in the distance like the answer was over there. "...Dorito I think? And it was asking for backup, because it was stranded! It can't take on these zoo's alone. It was calling for it's leader!"

Brushing aside the whole...android thing, it made me happy to know that that freak was still stranded here. "That's great...really fantastic. Do you know where it is now?"

"Hold on there, it's my turn to ask questions!" Ronaldo interupted me. "What does Dorito have to do with them? Are the zoo's mixed up with the government too?!"

Keeping my fist from flying into his face, I looked away for dramatic effect, "...You already know the answer Ronaldo. Where else are they going to make..."I turned back to him, staring him hard in his eyes, "THE SNEOPLE?!"

Oh my.

He jumped back so hard I think I almost gave him a heart attack. His gasp nearly made my ears bleed with how sharp it was.

ow.

"IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" He screamed loud enough for the entire town to hear. I tackled the idiot and held my hand over his mouth, "Quiet! Or else they'll find us! Do you want to be captured and have your mind wiped?!" That seemed to shut him up for a second. "Now, I NEED to know where this android is, because...uh..."

Oh man, the BS file was starting to run empty.

"Because...that's...who...has...been spying on us! It has all the...uhm, information?...yeah information! And if we don't get to her before her backup finally arrives, they'll know...uhm..."I started looking around for something to help me carry on my charade when another child walked in, with almost the same hair style as Ronaldo.

"Uhhhhhhh..."The kid blinked a few times. "Ronaldo I know, uh, your girlfriend just left you...but this isn't a really good place for...that." I looked back at Ronaldo, who had turned a complete shade of red, then back at the child. I did this a few times before i realized what he was implying.

I jumped off and wiped my hands. I felt gross. Dammit this is how shipping starts!

"Peedee it's not like that!"Ronaldo put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"...Whatever you say big bro."Peedee waved him off and went back to work, but the little turd gave me an idea. I grabbed Ronaldo's shoulder, "...The android has all the information on your family. And all of their weaknesses. I can assure you...they WILL come after them." He turned towards me, a worried look on his face. "So please...tell me where that android is. So I can save all of you."

"I...have no idea."He looked off to the side, looking apologetic. "But...but you can use your powers! You can find it!"

Son of a gum chewing funk monster.

You...you mother...loving piece of schnitzel.

I went all this way for absolutely nothing but pain and weirdness. This was completely pointless.

"...Thanks for the clothes." I had a low growl as I ripped the remnants of my hoodie off and started putting on the clothes, turning away from him so that he wouldn't see my stomach.

"Um...what...what was your name again?"

"...Jack. Jack Lincoln."I didn't even look at him.

"Okay...uh Jack...what happened a few minutes ago...uhm, that wasn't...that wasn't anything...right? Like...I do have a girlfriend and..."

"Wha? No!" I started shuddering again, "Dude, no...I'm not that progressive. It was...-you were-...I just had to get you quiet! Now leave me alone while I put these pants on."

"Heh, I ship it."

Oh boy, someone new. I turned around to see a midget. A midget with white hair and purple skin. She wore a white tank top with black pants and white boots. The most noticeable thing about her?

"...Jesus your lips are giant..."I stared, dumbfounded at

"Hey! Eyes to yourself freak, I don't think your boyfriend will like that." She put her fist on her hip, a whip materializing in her other hand.

"Freak?" I raised my eyebrow and leaned over, staring down at her. "Hey, I'm not the one who's four foot nothing, with a gem stuck to her che-"

Red flag. Gone up. Straight up in the air. Holy crap.

She has a gem. On her chest. Like the kid who had a gem on his stomach. Like the green little monster who had a gem on her forehead. I had to take a step back. "What...what are you?!" I ended up backing up into what I believed to be a wall. As I looked above me I learned that it indeed was not a wall. It was another woman, with a square afro. She had skinny arms and a tiny waist, but her torso and thighs were GIANT. Like, an hourglasses that had it's curves replaced with acute angles. Her skin was red, and she wore shades.

She also had giant gauntlets on her hands, which were positioned to grab me. "Funny. I have the same question for you." She grabbed at me, and everything stopped.

I could feel everything. The vibrations in the ground, the movement of the air, and an unnatural power surging through me. They weren't humans...they had to be like that green creature. They had to be working together, and now they want to capture me again. No. Not again...NOT. AGAIN!

I grabbed the tall one's arm and with strength I never knew I had, threw her down on the ground in front of me. I looked up just in time to see a whip flying straight at me, but my reflex was quicker. I grabbed it and wrapped my hand around it, pulling so hard that the midget flew past me and into the wall.

Ronaldo was cowering in the corner at this point, but he pointed towards the door, "Go! Run!"I nodded and sprinted out the door.

Ever since the incident, I've found out I had powers. Weird ones. They seem to activate randomly...I have no idea how to control them. All I know is that they come from the gems on my stomach.

Well...not really gems, more like shards. You see, the green creature had...hell I dunno, infused them into me somehow. Just a bunch of gem shards. I get the feeling they used to be colorful and vibrant...full of life...but now they were just dark and dull, pulsating with energy and power. The thing that really bothered me though?

They were formed in a way that looked like a rose.


	5. It's got a mind of it's own

_I wasn't digging my last chapter, kinda wrote myself into a corner. So I rewrote this chapter completely, except for the first few sentences._

 _Expect some old enemies to come up in the next chapter._

* * *

 _Jack Lincoln_

I didn't get very far before I was stopped by the third creature. A gangly pale thing, dressed in what seemed to be ballerina clothing, with a giant OH AND I MEAN FRIGGIN MASSIVE hook nose.

Needless to say I started giggling.

"...C-Can you smell the blood of an englishman?"I really tried to hold back my snorts. She didn't appreciate it though.

"Funny." She gracefully brandished a spear at me, "Can you explain why an abomination like you is here?"

Ouch. That slightly stung. "...Yeah well you smell bad."

The creature huffed at me, and suddenly I noticed the presence of the other two coming up from behind me. I turned and glanced in both directions. This was getting bad. I heard a swoosh and I have no idea when my reflexes got so fast but I just barely dodged the spear. "Hey calm down there lanky!" I heard the purple midget giggle a little and dodged another swipe. "Quit it!"

She just wouldn't stop, and I couldn't dodge her forever. I had to protect myself! So with all my force, I threw my fist right at her face.

And I'm pretty sure all my joints cracked in my hand.

"OUCH! God..."I bit my tongue as I waved my hand around in pain, it felt like I punched a rock!

She smirked at me and swung her spear, this time cutting right across my face.

This wasn't funny anymore. I realized they were actually trying to kill me. But...but why? I didn't do anything.

Voices grew distant as I fell to my knees, grasping my face. It was bleeding.

My hand fell to the floor, and suddenly I felt that power again. I could feel it flowing through my veins up to my face, repairing the damage. I looked up at them, they were surrounding me.

How dare she. They lock me up, they try to kill me again and again. They have the nerve to make me and then they think they can destroy me?!

THEY THINK THEY CAN HURT US?!

* * *

 _Steven Universe_

We were looking around for a while for him. Dad didn't make that much sense when he told us about some dangerous guy, but it seemed important. We saw him right outside The Big Donut, but he tricked me and Connie!

I still can't believe we let him get away, but the gems would find him! We always save the day. And hey, maybe he could be like a cool new friend? Though I do get a Lars-ee feeling from him.

Anywho, Garnet found us not too long after we lost him.

"Steven! Did you find him yet?"

"Sorry Garnet, he got away...I think he's still around though."Then a bright idea popped into my head. "Why don't you just use your future vision to find out where he's going?"

Garnet seemed off today, like she was worried. I don't usually see her worried, not since the cluster now that I think about it. But I kinda understood a bit more when she said

"My...future vision won't work with him. I can't detect him."

"...Garnet, why are you so worried? Dad couldn't really explain to me...why are we chasing this guy down?"

Garnet sighed and kneeled to my level. "Steven, we need to find him because...he's some type of gem."

Another gem? Was it a homeworld gem, or...or some kind of corrupted gem? "...what do you mean, some type of gem?"

"Well...h-"She was cut off by Amethyst pointing at Ronaldo, "Garnet look! Ronaldo looks scared. Like more than usual. I think we should follow him."

Amethyst ran off without even waiting for a reply, so Garnet chased after.

"Wow Steven...another gem huh?"Connie tapped me on the shoulder. " Do you think this one's friendly?"

"Well...I dunno. I mean we've been chasing him around, maybe he's scared of us?"I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. This really wasn't a good impression. Hopefully Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl treat him good. I know they like to jump the gun.

I couldn't let them do that though, I had to at least talk to him before everyone started trying to hurt him!

"Cmon Connie, lets go! They need our help, or else this might just be like what happened to Lapis!"

Oh memories. She drained our ocean until I calmed her down. Fun times.

We ran in the direction Garnet was heading until we were stopped by Pearl.

"Steven!"She swooped me up from out of nowhere, she scared me!

"Are you okay?! You should stay away from here, it's very dangerous!"I smiled at her.

"You know me and Connie-

"Connie and _I,_ Steven."

Connie piped up instead, "You know we can do it ma'am! We took down Jasper and have been training really hard, I don't think some angsty teenager is going to be a probl-"Then we saw the angsty teenager run out of the fry shop, Amethysts's whip wrapped around his fist with her being dragged behind him.

So Pearl ran after him and started swinging her spear at him! "Pearl, stop!" But it was too late. She hit him right across the face. I waited for the poof.

...Buuuut there was no poof.

"...Uhh, Steven? Isn't he...supposed to disappear?"I could barely hear Connie when I saw that he was bleeding.

This wasn't a gem at all! We were just attacking some human! "Pearl!" I shouted at her, "Stop! He's not a gem!"

She wasn't taking this well, she grabbed her mouth and backed away slowly. "N-no...but...the shards..."She whimpered.

Amethyst looked troubled, "...It's probably just some weird new fashion...thingy..."She walked towards the teen, "...You alright dude? Hey...can you hear me?"

The teen wasn't responding, just covering his face where he'd been hit. I could see the blood drip down his cheek. I hate seeing that...but I could fix it. Right! Medic Steven to the rescue!

..Or maybe in a second, because Garnet was walking up to him.

"...We're sorry." She said to him, as she extended a hand out. Then he finally moved, slowly standing up by himself. He dropped his hands from his face, and you could see his cut. It was pretty deep. "H-hey! I can fix that! I can heal people!"I ran up to him but immediately stopped when I saw his face.

All around the slash, little crystals were forming. Covering the entire thing kinda like a scab. Nobody really knew how to respond. I looked up at Garnet and even her jaw had dropped.

Wait...if he bleeds...but he still has powers, then wouldn't that mean...

"He's a hybrid like me!"

* * *

 **3rd Person**

At Steven's announcement, the gems eyes opened wide. Another hybrid? But this teenager didn't have a full gem, he had little shards. None of those shards looked the same to Garnet, so it couldn't be that he had a gem that was shattered.

As they stood there in shock, Jack's rage just grew, not listening to a word they were saying. He was slowly losing control, the power running through his veins overwhelming his sense of reason.

His left arm began to change. The skin changed to a hard rocky material, and gem shards were jutting out of it, like a spiky club. He swung directly at Garnet, knocking her onto the beach. Pearl summoned her spear and tried to attack him, but Jack right fist changed just like his other, and he punched her right in the face. Amethyst summoned her whip and lashed at him, wrapping around his club arm.

Steven tried to calm him down, "Stop! I-It's okay we don't want to fight you! It was a mistake!" But when they caught each others eye, Steven could only see rage in his face. Jack had finally let go, and if they didn't stop him he was going to hurt people. And right now Steven was in his sights.

Jack swung his club at Steven, Amethyst still tied to it. The child barely dodged it, and Connie came to his rescue.

An attempt at least. Connie swung her sword but Jack swatted her away. "Connie!"Steven summoned his shield and ran over to her, protecting her from Jack. Jack punched the shield, popping it without any resistance. "W-what?!"Steven hurriedly made another shield, again getting popped without any resistance. "How are you doing that?!" Steven kept making the shields, just barely fending off Jack, which allowed time for Garnet and Amethyst to get behind him.

Jack reached his club back, intending to swing downward on them for the last time, but he finally met some resistance.

Amethyst and Garnet were both holding onto the whip, keeping his left arm back. Amethyst summoned another whip and lashed it at his other arm.

Garnet got in front of Amethyst, leaning against her as the both backed up, forcing Jack's arms back. "Grah!"Jack let out a roar as he suddenly lurched his arms forward. This is what they wanted, as it caused Garnet and Amethyst to fly towards him like a slingshot effect. Jack turned just in time for Amethyst to curl into a ball and hit him directly in the stomach, and for his face to meet Garnets fist.

The monster finally fell to the ground, defeated and unconscious. The gems stood there, trying to catch their breath.

"...That...was easy, heh." Amethyst panted, bunched over with her hands on her knees. "He used you like a kite." Garnet raised her eyebrow at her. Pearl snorted at that, "Oh Garnet...but, what do we do with him?"

Steven was tending to Connie's wounds when he interjected, "I guess we could bubble him? I don't know though...You saw how easily he broke through my shield?"

"He's a danger. We need to contain him somehow."Garnet crossed her arms. "...I don't think he'll be able to burst the bubble." Connie brushed Steven away and stood up. "He was running from us, and we're only two kids. He didn't use his powers until Pearl attacked him."

Garnet took that into consideration before making her decision.

"...Bubble him and bring him to the burning room." Garnet spoke, and Steven did just that. "We'll interrogate him there."


	6. And It Stings

_SUPER SORRY, the text bugged out on me for whoever wanted to read it. Hopefully it doesn't screw up this time. hopefully._

* * *

 _Jack Lincoln_

I don't remember much after I was attacked. Just anger...and then darkness. That probably wasn't a good thing. Hell it sure wasn't last time.

Focus Jack. Where was I? As I looked around, I noticed how eerie and...well, dead the place looked. The sky was pitch black, my only light source being gem shards inside floating bubbles. I'm no gemstone-ologist, but I think they were...rubies? That...felt weird. Ah well, it's not a problem now. I'll deal with it later. As for the terrain, there was evidence of grass that used to grow, maybe even flowers. But most of it was just ash. This place was desolate and friggin weird. And that kind of lonely where you don't feel like your alone but you really wish you were because it feels like a psychopath, or a burglar, or a dem-

 _Hello Jack._

"Oh hi psychopathic burglar demon, how are you-wait what?!" I looked all around me, but, again I saw nothing. "...Hi?" I called out. I got a giggle in response. That's not a good sign. That's never a good sign.

 _I've been watching you for...quite some time._

You know those chills that run down your spine when something creepy happens? Yeah that shit just evolved to a full body experience of uneasiness and unhappiness. "O-Oh?"

 _Don't be scared...I'm your friend..._

At this point I'm turning every direction, trying to find the source of the voice. This was SO not cool. I'm not saying I was scared because I'd just flex on he-oh god something icy just grabbed my shoulder. I looked down at my shoulder to see a small hand, covered in a pure black gauntlet. I turned around slowly, and found myself staring into the eyes of a girl, just a little shorter than me. Her skin was light blue, her eyes purely red without pupils, purple pulsating lines extended from the corners of her eyes and connected to the corners of her mouth. Her hair was short and black, and her body was covered in armor, the same material as the gauntlet.

And she was smiling at me. The most unsettling thing was that I could feel she was dangerous, like she could snap me in half in a second, but she wouldn't, because...

 _Because I love you._

I immediately took a step back, my shock showing. So many questions-

 _Not enough time...But It was nice to finally meet you..._

She stepped forward and hugged me tight. I awkwardly patted her on the back, which elicited another giggle. She let go and looked up at me. "...What...what are you?!" She smiled wider and stroked my cheek.

 _It's not about what I am..._

She leaned into my ear and whispered,

 _It's about what we are._

I woke up in a cold sweat, trying to catch my breath. Okay, just a dream. Just a freakishly weird dream. Jeez, I can still feel where her icy hands were wrapped around me. I shivered just thinking about it.

"Nightmare?"

I looked up and there was the giantess, looking down at me. I tried to back away until I met a wall. A very curved wall. That's when I started to notice everything had a pink tint to it. I looked all around me, and sighed. "...I'm in a bubble aren't I?"

"You're bright." She replied, still as stoic as ever. I stood up slowly, my muscles crying in response.

"Man...I feel like I got hit by a car..." I grunted.

"Close." She arched her eyebrow and raised a gauntlet at me.

Oh. She punched me in the face. Yeah that'll do it. "Oh. Neat...why?"

I heard another voice, the midget I believe, "Duuude you don't remember anything? You like, totally went Hulk on us! It was cool when you weren't flinging me around."

"Cool?" And here comes the snobby voice, everyone's favorite hat rack. "He could've hurt Steven...or Connie." The ballerina walked into my view, giving me a disapproving look.

"...So like...I have an idea."I raised my hands as they all stared at me. "If you don't want the children to get hurt...maybe, just maybe..."I motioned for them to get closer. Only the midget and the lanky one did. I put my mouth right up to the edge of the bubble and...

"YOU DON'T GIVE THEM WEAPONS!"They both fell on their butts at my outburst. "I mean SERIOUSLY. There is a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD with a SWORD twice the size of her body! And the boy is throwing friggin shields like Captain America!"

"I fail to see whats wrong."The giant replied, the other two getting back up, lanky looking mighty peeved. "But enough. We have questions."

"And YOU will answer them, young man!"The lanky one pointed a finger at me.

"...Oh nooooo."I whisper-yelled, crossing my arms. "Look you don't have to point at me twice." That one earned a confused look from the tall one. The midget got it though, she was dying of laughter. The corners of the giants mouth twitched up a bit, "Heh." But immediately it dropped and she took a step forward. "Your name."

"Jack Lincoln, I'm guessing you three are the snow white rejects?"

"...I don't get that one." Lanky frowned at me. "But my name is Pearl. Which, "She gave me a stern look. "I would prefer you call me." Hat rack it is.

"Yoooo...I'ma call you J."The midget put her hands on her hips and looked up at me. "But my names Amethyst."She leaned into the bubble and whispered to me, "Totally hope your not a bad guy. We have waaaay too many tight wads around here." Going to have to agree with that one. At least she seems chill.

Then the giantess. "I am Garnet. Together, we form the crystal gems!"

"Calm down there Power Ranger."I started tapping my foot impatiently. "Great, we know each others names, basically best friends. Are we...missing anybody?" There was still no green creature to be seen.

These were definitely her race of people. Maybe they know where she is? Although I don't think after using them as pinatas that they'll be so willing to indulge that information...

"Oh, Steven's saying goodbye to his friend."Pearl sounded surprisingly cold. "You know, the one you swatted like a fly?"

"Don't worry, she's fine." I turned to the new voice, a childs voice, to whom I would guess is Steven. While looking for him, I also noticed the rest of the room.

Why was I next to a lava pit and why were there many more bubbles above. I see chaaaaaps in one bubble. That is not where chaaaaaps should be.

"Down here silly!" I looked back down to see the chubby child. Even though I apparently threatened their lives he still looked up at me with a dumb smile. "I'm Steven, what's your name?"

"...Jack. Jack Lincoln. I'd shake your hand but…" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, leaning on the bubble. "Well you DID kinda use Amethyst as a kite…"

I snorted at that, ignoring the glare from the midget. He continued on anyways, "Well I'm glad we met, just...not like this ya know? Cuz I'm like you!"

That made me flinch, "...No." I crouched down to his eye level. He stared back at me confusedly, "But...you're like half-gem half-human right? And you have powers? Oh man was your mom a ge-"  
"This was forced on me."I cut him off, growing visibly more irritated. I noticed that the three gem lady people things had some kind of huddle going on, stealing glances at me. I looked back at the kid and really observed the gem on his stomach this time. It was bright pink and large, but I had no friggin clue what kind it was. Again, not a stonestudy-er.

"I was born with this. It's my moms gem!" He displayed proudly.

"...Why do you wear a gem on your stomach?" I tilted my head curiously. Seriously this had to be the girliest thing I've seen on a fourteen year old boy.

"O-oh you don't know about Gems yet...do you?" He gave me a warm smile, his optimism was honestly starting to piss me off. "It's alright though, we can teach you all about them! And we can help you hone your powe-"He gasped sharply, Pearl running straight over and picking him up. "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT STEVEN?!"

"Me and Jack...we could…"Jesus he looked like he was about to explode, what's so import-

"WE COULD BE BROTHERS!"

I'm gonna kill him. "...No."I started before Garnet cut me off. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Steven, but how about you let us talk to him...alone?" Steven nodded and ran his chubby little legs out the door. Good thing too, or else I would have found a way to put him in this bubble and showed him a few soccer tricks.

They waited for Steven to run out of the room before they all turned to me. "...C-can we see it?"Amethyst gave me a sheepish grin and I grumbled as I fumbled with my undershirt, "Haven't even bought me dinner first, but fine…" I rolled up my undershirt and showed off my little assortment of gems to them.  
They gasped at it, visually disgusted by it. "D-Dude! That's not cool!"Amethyst took a step back. Garnet clenched her fist but kept staring, as if looking for answers. Pearl just had her mouth covered in shock. It was a while before anyone said anything, like they were entranced by the monstrosity on my stomach. "...Enjoying your peep show?"I grunted at them. They looked away, embarrassed.

"...How did this happen to you?" Pearl finally spoke, unable to make eye contact. I rolled my eyes and dropped my shirt. "Don't you know?"I replied coldly. "It was your green friend who did it."

"Peridot is responsible?" Pearl frowned as she looked to Garnet. The giant woman was quiet, but you could feel the air growing tense around us. "What, you don't know your friend likes to play God?" I stared right through those stupid sunglasses of hers, "She used me like a build-a-bear."

Again, she said nothing. But she did turn around and leave the room, Amethyst and Pearl scrambling behind her. "We'll...uh, we'll be back!"Amethyst called behind her. The door shut and I was left alone.

 _You're never alone. Not anymore…_

And now there's a voice in my head. Yeah definitely my second worst day ever.


	7. Triggered

_Whooooooweee! Sorry for the wait, had a little bit of writers block. So here's from me to you, a long chapter with some action. It's about to get real because next chapter we're going to have a couple surprises. Remember to leave a review if you think I can improve or if you liked this chapter, I love feedback. I just finished this at eleven at night, and this is probably a bad decision, but hey that's how I roll._

* * *

 _I can't help it if I make a scene~  
I'm stepping out of my hot pink limousine~ _

Music filled the room, and Steven could feel it pumping through him. He couldn't help but start to dance, when suddenly a big pair of hands picked him straight up!

 _I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,  
_ _When I pose they scream, and when I joke they laugh._

He looked down to see Garnet holding him, spinning him around to the beat. He stretched his arms and pretended he was flying until he heard his name. It was Connie!

Garnet let him down, tilting her sunglasses down and giving him a wink. He turned around to see Amethyst swinging Pearl around by both of her arms, and Connie in the distance. He ran up to her and they smiled at each other for a few moments, before Connie held her hand out, inviting him to dance.

 _I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
_ _They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking~_

Steven grabbed her hand they danced, spinning each other around and around until they both were engulfed in an explosion of light. Where two danced, one stood. Stevonnie smiled at the amazing feeling she got every time she well, existed! She ran over to the gems, and they all grabbed each others arms in a circle. Together, they sang.

 _Everybody needs a friend,_  
 _and I ve got you, and you, and you!_

"So many, I can't even name them!" The music stopped suddenly as a loud imposing voice surrounded the area. "But...can you blame me? I'm too famous!" Stevonnie let go of her friends and looked around for the source of the voice. She only caught a glimpse of a large shadow before everything turned dark. There was nothing, the world surrounding them falling apart and turning into space.

Stevonnie looked all around her, confused. "What...what's happening?!" Everything was silent...until she heard Pearl scream for Steven. Stevonnie immediately began running in that direction, but from her right Amethyst started screaming too. She couldn't see anyone, but their voices grew as Stevonnie kept running, to no avail. Soon Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, even Jasper joined in the chorus. Stevonnie fell to her knees, clutching her ears, wishing for it all to go away...and then it did.

There was silence. again. The fusion slowly stood up, opening her eyes. She was met with the cluster.

Stevonnie's eyes opened wide as she scanned the bubbled mass of broken gems. "Wh-what?...I-I must be dreaming..."

"No dream." The loud male voice came from the top of the cluster. Stevonnie looked up to see him jump down in front of her. "A nightmare."

The creature stood up. It was surrounded in a black shadow, covering it's form. The only thing Stevonnie could see was that it was humanoid, and it's eyes were glowing red. It slowly walked towards her, then without warning grabbed her face and lifted her up.

"Steven!" The creature chuckled. "Connie...Stevonnie."It smiled, it's sharpened teeth visible through the shadow. "And most importantly...Rose. I'm so glad you're all here." Stevonnie struggled against the creature, kicking and wiggling around, but it was all in vain. In fact, the creatures hold on her just tightened painfully. "That makes this so much easier than your friends. Don't worry about them...their mine now." The smile grew into a sinister smirk and the creature reeled its other hand back. "Do you know...the crippling fear? The kind you get when you know there's nothing you can do but wait. Well, there's a first time for everything." And with that the creature grabbed Stevonnie's gem and the skin surround it.

The last thing Stevonnie heard was a loud crack

And then Steven woke up, covered in sweat on the couch breathing heavily. He curled up in a ball, shivering. He had nightmares before...but never like that. He hoped it was just a dream, and not another one of those visions of his. But when was it not?

* * *

 _Jack Lincoln-The House_

So I'm sitting here, in this pink bubble, right next to a pit of lava. Why there is lava here, I do not know. It makes me unhappy. And sweaty.

I must have been awfully cruel to puppies in a past life to deserve this, because last time I checked none of this was really my fault. I frowned and looked around my environment. I never noticed those bubbles in the air...kinda like my dream now that I think about it. Jeez, just thinking about it gave me chills. Luckily enough I was getting slow roasted to compensate.

Alright, enough complaining, lets try this again. I took a deep breath and stood up, getting into a runners stance. I was going to escape from this thing one way or another. Letting out a roar, I rammed against the side of the bubble...and fell back. "DAMNIT!" I growled in frustration. This wasn't cool. Actually I was at my melting point.

 _Hah. Pun. Oh focus you idiot! I need to concentrate..._

 _Maybe...maybe I could bring my powers out on my own this time._ I looked down at my fists and clenched them. Closing my eyes, I searched inside me for that power...that raw surge of adrenaline...

...

...

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" I slammed my fist against the bubble. "I DON'T GET IT! What's the point of having powers if I can't use them on my own?!"

"It's hard...isn't it?"I flinched at the voice and turned around to see the child. He wore that stupid optimistic look on his face as he walked up to me and sat down. "It took me a while to make my powers work...but I did it."He smiled warmly at me. "And I know if I can do it, you can too! Although, it might be better to wait for Garnet..."

* * *

 _3rd Person-The House_

"Tch..."Jack rolled his eyes and sat down. "...Alright kid, what do you want?"

"I wanna see your stomach."Jack grunted and pulled up his shirt. Steven studied the shards on him, deep in thought. "...They look sad. Like all that's left is-"

"Power."Jack's voice seemed to fluctuate a bit. He flinched at himself when he realized that was involuntary. Steven frowned but nodded his head.

"Y'knowww..."His smile started to slowly grow wider, "...we could teach you how to use it. And then maybe you could be a cryst-"

"No." Jack immediately cut him off firmly. "But whyyy not? You're just like us!" Steven whined

"Like you?!"Jack knelt down and glared at him, "A chubby kid, a midget, a hat rack, and a giant with boxing gloves. Why would I want that? Why would I want ANY of that?!"

Steven was getting a little irritated by Jack's opposition. "Why wouldn't you?! At least we're using our powers for good!" Jack slowly raised, his piercing gaze only growing more intense. "You're a good person inside, I can see it! You can be a hero like us!"

"Kid I don't WANT to be a hero like you!"Jack snapped at him. "I don't want to be a villain either! Or some...antihero."He sighed as he leaned back against the bubble, ignoring the confused look on the kids face. "I...I just want to be me again, y'know?"

"Who's saying you can't be you?"Steven leaned his cheek on his fist. "You can be a hero and still be yourself."

"Not according to my family and friends..."Jack looked away, "They think I'm a freak. Ran me out of my own house, pitchfork and torches. Guess I'm a real Frankenstein's monster, huh?"He chuckled bitterly. "Everyone wants to be a hero, kid. But I didn't. I didn't want this. I never asked for this..."

* * *

 _The Barn_

"PERIDOT!" Garnet's voice rang throughout the sky as the trio walked up to the barn, stopping right below the truck embedded in the wall. A familiar blue skinned gem peered over with a blank stare, and on the other side another gem, green, fell off the truck and got up to greet their guests. "Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! To what do I owe the ple-"

"Why is there a human in our house, with a stomach full of gem fragments, blaming you for the powers he has and the destruction it's wrought?!"Pearl spoke sternly. Peridot's face fell to confusion for a few seconds...then slowly to fear.

"...He-he's ALIVE?!"Peridot screamed. "He's highly dangerous! He should-why isn't-I BLEW HIM UP!" She ran inside the barn, screaming. Pearl blinked a few times and frowned at Amethyst, who just shrugged. Peridot ran back outside with a remote in her hand. "Where's Steven?! Don't tell me you left him with that...that thing!"Garnet simply nodded. That brought concern to Lapis's face. "Steven's not in trouble...is he?"The blue gem jumped down beside Peridot, who couldn't stop panicking.

"WE'RE ALL IN TROUBLE!" The green gem screamed, clutching the remote for dear life. "WE NEED TO GET HIM NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

* * *

 _The House_

"You know...we could be your family."

Jack looked up at the kids words, a slight smile on his face. "...That sounds nice kid, but...I dunno. I think I wanna live a normal life."

Steven smiled and suddenly, the bubble disappeared around Jack. "You can live as normal a life as we gems can, I promise." He opened the door and motioned for Jack to follow him. "Cmon, let me introduce you to the town!"

Jack stood up but frowned at the kid, his face full of uncertainty. Steven laughed it off, "Don't worry, they won't chase you out of town. I'm still here, right?" Jack smiled wider, and followed.

They barely made it out the front door when Steven was picked up by a strange blue woman, with watery wings...and a giant hand from the ocean started to form, grabbing Jack. "What the f-"Was all Jack could say before the hand grabbed him.

"You won't hurt my Steven." The female landed on the ground, her hand outstretched towards Jack. "Lapis stop it!"Steven struggled against her grasp, but the blue gem wouldn't listen. Instead she tightened the hold on Jack, who growled in pain.

"Quickly now, we have to destroy it!"Peridot came running over the hill on all fours, holding the remote in her mouth. Once Jack caught sight of her, he stopped struggling.

"You..."

Jack's eyes opened wide, his body twitching. The power started running through his veins.

"Lapis, don't let go!" Peridot got into position, the trio running after her.

"Stop this now!" Garnet roared, but Lapis didn't listen. She wasn't going to believe the crystal gems, after all that happened between them.

Peridot repeatedly pushed the button on her remote, anxiously waiting for something. "Why, why, why is it taking so long? Is it going to be enough? Oh my stars I hope it's going to be enough."

"PERIDOT!"The water fist exploded around Jack, who landed on the sand on his knee. Everything was quiet as he slowly stood up, his muscles twitching. "You..."He clenched his fist and started walking toward her, his piercing gaze raising up into her eyes. "...How are you?"A smile started to grow on his face, which prompted Peridot to start smashing the button on her remote with a blur.

Lapis raised the water, making another fist to slam down on Jack. Just as it was about to hit, a wall raised up, protecting Jack. He paid no attention to it, his course set dead on Peridot.

"You played with my DNA."

Peridot was shaking so much that she was starting to sink into the sand.

"Shoved a bunch of space rocks inside of me."

Steven took a step forward to reach out to Jack, but Lapis stopped him.

"And then tried to blow me up!"

He stopped right in front of Peridot, still harboring that psychopathic smile. "...Got anything else?"

Peridot looked down at her remote, facepalmed, and switched the device on. THEN she pushed the button. The ground started to shake a little, breaking Jack out of his livid trance. He confusedly looked all around him, curious as to where the sound was coming from. Then he looked up.

That's when a robot landed in front of him. A giant robot, with one arm a claw, and the other sporting a giant drill.

"Is...is that the robot from our duel?"Pearl craned her neck to get a better look.

"Yes it is Pearl, but I made some...modifications. I fit it with drill we used to search for the cluster, and integrated an A.I. with it. I used Steven's old computers and gaming devices." Peridot laughed menacingly as Jack took a step back from the robot. "Now attack, my creation! Destroy this freak of nature!"

That's what did it for Jack. He could feel his body changing as his anger grew quietly. "...Freak, huh?" He stared down the robot as it spun its drill, and lunged at him.

"No! Jack!"Steven cried out, struggling to get free from Lapis's grasp. The crystal gems ran towards him, all of them summoning their weapons.

There was no need.

Jack grabbed the drill, right by it's point, stopping the spinning motion. "Didn't you know..."Jack smirked as the robot struggled to get free. "...That that was your self destruct command?" He glanced over at Peridot, who was up to her waist in sand by now. "Here...let me start the countdown." Slowly, he looked back at the robot. His skin began to harden, the color and texture turning rocky, his arm growing bigger. It looked like he had purple tears running down his cheek, leaving a glowing trail connecting his eyes to his cheeks. His pupils vanished. "...Five." He pulled the drill towards him, the robot stumbling with it.

"Four."

He put his foot on the robot's waist, grabbed the robots other arm, ripped both limbs straight out of it's sockets.

"Three."

His left arm transformed, turning into a rough blade. He grabbed the robot by it's outer shell and started slicing away at it, until he could see wiring.

"Two."

Both of his hands transformed back to human limbs, but his forearms grew giant as he grabbed the two edges of the cut he made and ripped it into a hole. He tipped the mech over and carelessly started ripping wires out, tossing them behind him.

"...aaaand one!"

Jack slid his hands underneath the robot, and with a grunt he launched it into the air. Right on time, it exploded, causing debris to fall everywhere. He turned back to Peridot. "...So, I'll-"A piece of metal hit him square on his head, stopping Jack mid sentence. He rubbed the spot where he was hit and started mumbling as Peridot tried to crawl her way out of the hole she was stuck in. "...SO. Ah-hem!"Jack impatiently waited for Peridot to get unstuck, before sighing and picking her up by the collar, pulling her straight out of the sand.

She immediately began whining, "Please don't hurt me! It was a mistake! It'll never happen again! I just panicked! I'd never hurt you...again! I-"

"Shut it."Jack threw her down to the ground and cracked his knuckles. "I just want two simple things. First, I want to know why."


	8. Welcome to the Family

_Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer, I've just been a tad busy. I'm going to try to pump out the next one as best as I can!_

* * *

 _3rd Person-The Beach_

Everyone stared in shock at Jack's brutal display. He seemed much stronger than the first time the Crystal Gems fought him, and that was alarming to the trio. Pearl took a step forward, but Garnet held her back. "He seems to be controlling himself. Somewhat." She crossed her arms, staring intently at Jack standing above Peridot. "...He needs this." Amethyst looked up at Garnet, "...But if Hulk is about to smash, we beat him down, right?" She smirked. Garnet looked down at her and nodded.

Lapis was completely awe struck at the destruction, which Steven took the chance to wiggle out of her grasp and run towards Jack. It took a few seconds for Lapis to realize, "N-no wait Steven! Don't go near him!" She sprouted wings and began flying after him.

Peridot couldn't find the words to answer Jack, too engulfed by fear of her creation. Jack's patience was wearing thin. "...WELL?! SAY SOMETHING!" He barked at her, causing Peridot to shrink more in fear. "Jack! Stop it, you're scaring her!" Jack looked back to see Steven running up to him.

"She should be scared!"Jack clenched his fist and growled.

 _Jacky...It's time to thank her for what she's done..._

Jack growled and picked the gem up with one arm, the other turning back into a blade. "Now listen here you little frog monster, I will rip that gem straight off your head if you don't answer me!"

 _Don't question it...She gave you me after all...Just thank her properl-_

"Jack, stop it!"The voice trailed off as Amethyst called out to him. "You need to chill bro! Calm down!"

He seemed to twitch a little bit at that, his frustration growing. He threw Peridot to the ground, the air around him starting to get hot. "I..." He growled as his muscles started spasming. "...AM..." He bowed his head a little before throwing his chest out and throwing his head back. "...CALM!" As he roared that last word, mini shards began jutting out all across his upper body, stabbing through his jacket. Slowly, his skin changed from the brown, rocky texture to a black, much smoother texture. It was at that moment, that Jack looked down at the piece of metal that struck him in the back of the head from before. He saw his reflection off of it.

"...Is... issat me?" He blinked a few times. Steven took out his phone and turned on the camera function. He handed it to Jack, who took it curiously. It was on the selfie view, letting Jack see the creature he had become. "...Huh. That's different." He chuckled a little nervously, and almost immediately his body started returning to normal. Spikes retracted into his body, skin color returned to white, his blades became hands again. Steven let out a deep sigh of relief as Amethyst ran up to them.

"Dude..."Jack turned to Amethyst, who was giving him a serious look. "...That, was the coolest thing I've ever seen." Jack snorted, and turned around to see Garnet right in front of him. He flinched and took a step back away from her. "...You could use some improvement."She began. But then a small smile formed on her face, "...We can help you with that."

"Abso-lutely not!"Pearl ran up to them, frustration growing on her face. "He just tore apart a few hundred pounds of machinery, JUST because he was angry! We can't trust him around Steven!"

"Hey, Hat Rack, I'm right here."Jack slid his hands in his pockets, glaring at her. "Obviously I have more self control than SOMEONE with a loose cannon for a mouth, I think he'll be fine."

Pearl turned red as Amethyst snickered in the background. Jack shook his head and turned his attention to his prize, who was trying to crawl away. "HEY!"Everybody went quiet as Peridot froze. "...I didn't forget about you." He walked towards her, stopping right in front of her. She looked up at him, still shaking and stuttering. Jack grit his teeth at the sight of her...but then he felt a tiny hand tug on his pants. He looked down at Steven, pursing his lips. "...Today's been a fever dream, I'm done."

She blinked at him as he started to walk away, "Wait...you're not...going t-"

He stopped, "Don't run off. I'll find you." He glanced back at her, a glint in his eye, "...But tomorrow, you're going to explain everything."

"And he can stay with us!"Steven turned around with begging eyes to Garnet, totally oblivious to Pearl's jaw dropping. "Please Garnet?" She smiled at him, which is all Steven needed as he grabbed Jack's hand and took off, dragging the angry, cursing teen behind him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE SHI-"He was interrupted as his face struck a rock in the sand. "God Damnit!" Echoed throughout the beach. The trio watched them go off towards the town amused. Except Pearl.

"Garnet you can't be serious!" Pearl crossed her arms as she looked up at her. "We know nothing about this...Jack. And I don't just mean his powers."

"Eh, he seemed fine to me."Garnet shrugged. "Didn't even hurt Peridot. Besides, this way we can keep a closer eye on him. Which, reminds me..."Garnet looked down at Peridot, whose eyes were still transfixed on the disappearing figures in the distance. "...Peridot, I felt an energy radiating off of him."

Peridot blinked a few times and turned to Garnet, "Uh..."

"Like a ruby." Garnet's mouth twitched.

"...uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."Peridot looked away ashamedly. "...It's very likely...that a Ruby is in there..."

"Why?"

Peridot slowly looked up at the three and sighed. "...Because of you guys..."

* * *

 _Jack Lincoln_

I have several questions.

Why is chubby child so strong?

If he is strong, why is he chubby?

Are his muscles hidden in his fat?

Or does his strength just come out like shield, because I don't see any device on him that can project a shield.

But I know the question that's on your mind.

Why did I let her live?

She destroyed any chance I had for a normal life. Hell she destroyed my normal life. And I searched far for her, hunted her down to a remote little town, went so far as to manipulate and sneak in the shadows just to get her. Found out she was an alien invading earth. With all of that, killing her, or at the very least capturing her would have been common sense. But I couldn't do it.

Maybe I couldn't bring myself to end another person. Maybe I saw how weak and fragile she really was and realized I'm better than this. It was probably because of that kid though. Shit, would you put kids dog down in front of his face?

No, you wait until he's at school and tell him it ran away. But this was an alien. Or at the very least a humanoid frog, who pretty much destroyed my life. Maybe I'm just a coward.

But as Steven finally dropped me in front of the donut shop and excitedly ran inside, just beckoning me to come inside, I realized that maybe, maybe this was the start of something new.

 _It's the start...of me and you.  
_  
 _Don't you fret my love, together we can take on anything..._


	9. A Rose By Another Name

_Yooooooo sorry for the long wait. But hey, long wait means long chapter right? This one's juicy, got some major plot in here. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long. If you didn't know already, adulting's hard. But hey, merry christmas to everyone out there! Or like Happy Holidays, whatever you're celebrating, make sure it's a good one! And hey, I did release a new story over on the GTA side. It's a bit more mature but I'm going to be able to be a bit more free than usual with it. Love you guys!_

* * *

"Kid..." Jack sighed as he followed Steven into the Donut shop. "You know I can walk, right?" Steven looked up at the teen and grinned, rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Sorry, I got a little excited."

"A little excited?" Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You dragged me off like I was your senpai." Jack didn't see an ounce of muscle on the kid, but he sure did see jelly rolls. And not the ones that should be on display.

"Oh don't be that way...I gotta introduce you to everyone, and then the gems should have your bed ready!" Steven grinned at me and ran up to the counter. Rolling my eyes I looked up at the employees. "Hey! Welcome to the Big Donut!" The female said.

"Oh great, another dwarf..."Jack mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?!" Jack heard a male voice, and so he turned towards it. His eyes went wide, and it took everything he had to not burst out in laughter.

"Lars, Sadie, this is Jack! He's going to be living with me for a while!"Steven spread his arms out wide with a smile, not noticing Lars glaring at Jack.

"Hey man, whats so friggin funny?!"Lars aggressively took a step towards Jack, his face turning red. "Lars! Back off, it's not that big of a deal..."Sadie was starting to get nervous. A fight in her store was bad for business.

"It's just..."Jack began to giggle, "...I've seen gingers...and I've seen mohawks...and I've seen Jew fro's...But..."With one last glance at his hair, Jack fell to the ground in a laughing fit. Lars didn't see it so funny. "H-hey! This is how my hair is naturally okay?!" He tried to growl but it came out as a high pitched whine. Jack fell silent and looked back at him. He slowly stood up and looked at him, smiling from ear to ear. "...Dude, either go back to the Napoleon Dynamite movie or go for skinhead. You look ridi-OH CMON, ARE THOSE GAUGES?!" Jack started snickering again, pushing his finger through Lars's earlobe.

"Knock it off man!"Lars pushed him away but Jack didn't even care. The hybrid laughed as his back hit the wall smoothly, wiping a tear from his face. "Dude...like..."Jack snickered again before continuing, "...At least build some muscle. At least try not to look like a total poser."

Steven spoke up at this moment, having completely misunderstood the scene before him, "You know, I'm glad you guys are getting along! I didn't think Lars would ever meet someone who liked him!" Jack raised his eyebrow at the kid as Lars grew flustered. "I think we should start meeting some of your other friends, Steven." The child nodded and they both headed out. But on his way out, Jack said one last thing to Sadie, "Hey babe, call me alright?" Sadie blushed and looked away while Lars looked like he was about to explode. Jack laughed as he walked away, a sound that would etch itself in Lars's mind for a long time.

In the distance, a blue gem watched every movement of Jack, making sure he didn't hurt her Steven.

* * *

 _Beach House  
_

Peridot sat on the couch, shaking, as Amethyst and Pearl tried to calm her down. "Hey, calm down P, everything's okay now..."

"You don't know that!"Peridot shivered, "You don't know what he is..."

"Then explain what he is."Garnet leaned against the counter of the kitchen, her legs crossed and her fingers tapping against the edges.

"W-well..."Peridot started stuttering, looking down at the floor, "I-I'm not sure I know how to explain...Wait, where's Lapis?!"

"I sent her off to go watch after them. Don't worry, it's fine, just take it easy..."Pearl put her hand on the green gems shoulder. "I know it must have been shocking, but try to start from the beginning?"

"Yeah, like start with how it's our fault?"Amethyst had a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"Okay okay..."Peridot took a deep breath, "I-It started when...when I first got here. When we crash landed here."As she started speaking, her voice got less shaky. "I had to find a way to get off the planet before-"

"The cluster?" Amethyst interrupted, receiving a glare from Pearl.

"Yes, the cluster...But when most of my attempts at escaping failed..."Peridot's voice got quieter, "I...had to improvise."

* * *

 _Beach City_

 _Jackie...baby, why didn't you kill her...?_

Jack sighed, the voice in his head was starting to get to him. 'I'm not going to murder someone in front of a child...Besides, I need answers.' He thought back to her.

 _Don't worry about all that nonsense...just let me have that gem. She hurt you baby, what if she hurts someone else?_

'Stop that...'

 _And that little boy? He's got a gem too. They all have gems, they have to be dangerous to us...right?_

"Stop..."Jack mumbled to himself between gritted teeth. "Hm? Stop what?" Steven looked up at him curiously. "Huh? Oh nothing...nothing, just...zoning out." Jack sighed as a Pizzeria came into view...and the fry shop. "Uhhhh you know Steven, I think we should head back after the pizzeria, I'm suuuuper tired!"

Jack did not want to deal with Ronaldo right now. After that...tension Ronaldo seemed to be having, and after Jack manipulated the hell out of him, the Hybrid was not looking forward to another confrontation with the star-struck conspirator. "Oh cmoooon! We'll head back after Ronaldo!" Steven looked up at him cheerfully. "Besides, we gotta apologize for causing all that fuss, remember?"

"...Kid I really don-" Jack was cut off by a slightly familiar voice. "Heeeeey Steven! Oh it's you!" Two women started walking out of the pizzeria, one of them looking familiar to Jack for some reason.

"Jenny! Kiki! How are you guys?" Steven ran up to them and they both swooped him up into a group hug. Kiki opened her mouth to speak, but Jenny cut her off. "Who's that Steven?" She dropped the hug, leaving Steven hanging on to Kiki for dear life, and popped up right in front of Jack's face.

"Oh, that's Jack! He's going to be staying here for a while."Kiki let Steven down and he walked towards them. "Jack, this is Kiki and Jenny!"

"Nice to meet you!" Jenny rest her elbow on his shoulder and looked up at him, "It's kinda late now, but Steven you gotta introduce him to the gang!" Jack raised his eyebrow at her but remained silent. Kiki walked up to him as well, "I'm glad to see you're okay..." She gave him a warm smile. He returned it with a confused look. "You don't remember do you? You passed out in front of me this morning."

"Ohhhh, you were the jogging girl!"Jack snapped his fingers and waved his index finger at her, oblivious to Jenny taking out her phone as they spoke. "Heh, yeah...So...like why were you so roughed up?" Kiki crossed her arms and tilted her head at him. "I was worried about you."

"Yeah we totally thought you died!"Jenny said nonchalantly, opening the camera app on her phone and quickly getting a selfie of her and Jack. "Hey! What the hell-"

"Oh I'm just telling Twitter you're alive!"She walked away, leaving Jack with his jaw slightly open. "Oh, what's your number by the wa-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SHEEP!"

* * *

 _Beach House_

"...I started to panic." Peridot mumbled. "I thought I was going to die! I had to find something that could either get me off this planet, or save me from it. I started searching through all documentation of the cluster. What I found...was a top secret project. It only had the initials B.R. And it was locked..."She turned a little red and started twiddling her thumbs. "Sooo...I forced my way into it."

"Looks like you had a rebel in you from the start, hm?" Pearl smiled at her and Amethyst shot one of her fists up into the air, "Renegades for life!"

"Heheh...I guess so. But it didn't go completely smooth. While trying to access the file, I accidentally activated what it was hiding. Which was...Obsidian."

Pearl gasped and Garnet tilted her head. "...I thought they went extinct?"

Amethyst was completely confused however. "...Err, what's Obsidian?"

Pearl and Peridot looked to Garnet to explain, "...The Obsidian's were a race of creatures that sucked the life out of Gem's."

"Oh, a vampire! Gotcha."Amethyst leaned back against the couch. "So what?"

"Well, they were weak. Fragile, but dangerous in numbers. One shouldn't have been too much trouble...right?" Pearl looked over at Peridot who shrunk again.

"...This was the queen."

"Oh."Pearl's eyes opened wide. "Oh my."

Amethyst was starting to get irritated at being out of the loop, "So what's the big deal?!"

"SHE is a big deal." Garnet spoke blankly, her face unreadable. "She's only talked about in legends. She was said to have been defeated thousands of years ago by the Diamonds."

"They never terminated her, they just kept her for experiments." Peridot continued, "They rendered her unable to reproduce others of her race, and weakened her. She was unable to live without a gem to feed on." She started to shift uncomfortably, "So...they began feeding her the gem shards."

* * *

 _Beach City_

Jack groaned as he heard the voice calling everyone sheeps. He could swear that he could almost hear the grease and sweat just dripping off that tone. Jack visibly shuddered and he turned around to see Ronaldo, brandishing a large stick.

"...Ronaldo what do you think you're doing?" Jenny punt her hand on her hip and looked at him funny. "You sheep can't control my Government friend! He's stronger than all of you!"

Jack was starting to get a headache, a vein pulsing from his forehead. He slowly walked over to Steven, put his hands over the kids ears, and let out a long string of curses under his breath, Kiki's jaw dropping slowly as she heard it. Jenny couldn't help but suppress a smirk, "I think he'll fit the group just fine..." She whispered in Kiki's ear.

Jack finally let go of Steven's ears after a good minute, took a deep breath, and regained his composure. "...Ronaldo." He shuffled his way over to the pimpley teen.

"Don't you worry! I got your back buddy!" Ronaldo smacked the stick against his hand, trying to be intimidating but failing miserably. Jack swatted the stick out of his hand and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Listen, buddy." Jack smiled at Ronaldo, making him feel at ease. "...I'm working, but you're like..."Jack pretended to look confused, crossing his arms and tapping his temple. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, "...blowing my god damn cover."Ronaldo flinched but Jack did not ease up. "Now, they're gonna be suspicious. They think I'm one of them now, see so I have to...rough you up a bit so they don't suspect anything."

"O-Oh..."Ronaldo frowned, but it was suddenly replaced by a look of determination, "I understand. I'd do anything for you man."He grabbed Jack's arm. "...Anything."

Jack looked down at his arm, and back at the girls, and promptly swatted his arm away. "I can't believe you! That's so mean!" He stated loudly.

"What did he say Jack?" Kiki spoke up, looking concerned. Jack fast walked over to Kiki, trying to look as angry as possible. "Girl, he had many choice words about your outfit."

The air changed. The tension in the air was so thick you could beat Ronaldo with it. And with how quick Kiki's face changed, it looked like she might do just that. "...Oh he did not."

"Oh yes, he did." Jack's head swiveled to put emphasis on each word. "In fact, you would not believe what he said about your shoes."

"What did he say about my shoes?"

"Oh I can't say, it's too bad."

"Jack I need to know."

"I can't! I-I can't!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him, "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"He...he...looked down." Jack started slowly.

"Uh huh?!" Jenny nodded furiously.

"He saw your shoes..."

"UH HUH?!"

"And he said..."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

"HE SAID 'WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOSE?!'"

There was silence. Kiki looked at Jenny and backed up. Kiki stared straight at Ronaldo with pure hatred in her eyes. "Jack. Get Steven out of here."

"Can do! Lets go home Steven, I'm tired." Jack grabbed Steven by the collar and started dragging him away, with the fourteen year old protesting behind him. "But...But Jack we gotta help him!"

"Naw kid, he reaped his own fate. He's gotta learn somehow, and nobody's stopping Kiki now."Jack smirked to himself, looking back to see Jenny trying to her sister.

 _I like you...you're so cunning. But I feel like we're not on the same page yet..._

'Babe, we're not even reading the same book.'

* * *

 _Beach House  
_

"That's...do they even care anymore?!"Pearl huffed, "That's just morbid!"

"It doesn't stop there."Peridot sighed.

"Why are you telling us now? Why not when Jack gets here?" Amethyst frowned. "He's the one this really affects."

"No, it mainly affects us!" Peridot snapped at her, "Just listen alright?!"

Amethyst put her hands up in surrender fashion, "Okay okay, chill."

"Now as I was saying, they were feeding her the shards, it was the only thing keeping her alive. After a while...she had trouble sustaining her original body. So, not only did she suck the life out of them...she started taking on the physical attributes."

"...She became a cluster?"Garnet raised her eyebrow.

"The original cluster. But with the the life force being drained, there was no conflict. A problem that Homeworld ran into when trying to recreate the experiment." Peridot drone on, everyone completely oblivious to Garnet's breathing getting a little rapid. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, her foot waving around in the air.

"They tried to persuade her to join them, become their new weapon with a mind, but to no avail. So they locked her up here on Earth." Peridot smiled nervously at the trio. "...So I totally thought it'd be a good idea to try to get her to help me too...uh..."Pearl rolled her eyes and Amethyst facepalmed.

"So you saw an incredibly dangerous legendary monster and tried to talk things out?"Amethyst looked at her incredulously.

"Sounds like Steven."Pearl smiled a little.

"I guess..."Peridot rubbed the back of her neck. "...So she escaped. And it was at that moment I met the human."

"Jack?" Pearl guessed and Peridot nodded, "The very same. Turns out he had been tracking me for whatever reason and found my hideout...and found her." She jumped off the couch and walked forward, turning around to face all of them. "I think she tried to drain him...but she got stuck to him instead. Then...they kinda...fell into her feeding tube..."

"...Feeding tube?!" Amethyst's jaw dropped. "They treated her like some animal?! What, did they just leave her there for all those years with a stockpile of gems?!"

"No, no they replenished the supply of course." Peridot waved her off nonchalantly.

"...Peridot." Garnet uncrossed her legs and looked at her with a piercing gaze. "...Who's apart of him?"

Peridot blinked a few times, "...I told you, the q-"

"No." Garnet was speaking in a tone that made everyone uneasy. "I mean the gems."

"O-oh, uhm..."Peridot started getting more nervous. "W-well...most of them were from...the war."

"What war?" Everyone jumped as Jack and Steven stepped through the front door. "And why are you talking about said Gem's like they're people?" The house turned silent. Slowly, Garnet stood up and walked towards Jack. "Take off your jacket." She ordered.

"Whoa, hey, buy me din-"

"NOW!" Jack froze up and immediately started taking off his jacket. Garnet grabbed his undershirt and pulled it off of him. She got down on one knee and with a shaking hand she reached out to Jack's formation of gem shards.

"G-Garnet...are you...?" Steven was about to walk to her but Pearl snatched him up. "Uh...Jack, Gem's...are people. They're...uh..."

"The Heart...the soul..."Garnet muttered underneath her breath. It was finally starting to click with Jack.

He didn't just have a bunch of space rocks in his stomach. No,

"You..."He took a step back, Garnet's hand falling to the floor. His vision grew shaky as he began to process the information. "You...put dead aliens inside of me...?! You shoved corpses into my body?!"

Peridot didn't know how to respond, she just looked away. She couldn't look at Garnet right now, because the fusion was starting to cry.

"They're...They're Crystal Gems..."


	10. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

_Sup guys. I've been mulling it over since well, honestly I kinda want to change the title of the story. I've gotten a few messages about it and I totally understand it's kinda lame. So this is my warning to you that the title of this story is changing too "Jack of All Trades"_

* * *

 _Beach house-Jack Lincoln_

You ever wanted a hot alien chick on top of you? I figured out this super easy trick to make it happen!

You just have to threaten her friends life and BAM! Wildest dreams come true.

Alright, alright, lemme explain.

It all started...about five minutes ago.

* * *

 _Beach House- Jack Lincoln (five minutes ago)_

"I'M GOING TO F-"Pearl's hand kept covering my mouth as she and Steven tried to hold me back. Garnet was still shaking, lost in her thoughts, while Amethyst tried to shake her out of it.

Me?

I was choking Peridot out.

I was...slightly peeved.

"-ING KILL YOU! I WILL GUT YOU WITH AN HONEST TO GOD SMILE ON MY FACE!"

Slightly more peeved than usual. Then someone decided to cool me down, right? The friggin water girl burst outta nowhere and slapped me. With a water hand.

You ever play Tony Hawk? I basically did a 540 degree kickflip and landed it face first. I could almost here the crowd cheering as I groggily rolled over and tried to stand up. Butt met floor when she came crashing down on my abdomen, about the same time I was mentally screaming at my imaginary girlfriend to activate our powers. My lovely queen was silent as my bones cracked underneath the tiny alien.

They all look so soft and squishy(Except Hat rack, I think she could stab me with her nose. Thank God it was always pointing at the ceiling)that it always surprises me when they feel like a sack of bricks. It never fully registers to me either. "Not so fast babe,"I gritted my teeth through the pain as I gazed up into her piercing blue eyes. "Why don't we start with a little head first?!" I grabbed her shoulders and bashed my forehead into hers.

My best line. My worst decision. She stumbled off of me but I'm pretty sure my skull was cracked. If the fracture wasn't audible, my pain sure was. I yelped a little.

But it was like a manly yelp. Like five hundred percent testosterone I swear. Like, play my man yelp next to the grunt of Arnold Schwarzenegger pumping iron and it basically sounds exactly the same.

I pushed myself off the ground, stumbling around as blood dripped off my forehead. I really have to stop getting into these situations. Today needs to end.

Thankfully, Garnet finally decided that it was time for it to end too. Lapis was about to charge me again when Garnet came up and placed her hand on the Hydro alien's shoulder. "Lapis, stop." It seems the strange giant had stopped moping long enough to save me. Not that I needed it of course.

The hottest girl always have to be the meanest though, I swear. While the water girl was beautiful, she was trying to kill me with her eyes. "Get your hand off of me, he's dangerous." She growled, never breaking eye contact with me. "Lapis, he's afraid. Confused." Garnet spoke softly.

Woman was cray cray, I ain't 'fraid of nothing. Nothing 'cept good safe decisions for my future. Yuck, it gives me shivers just thinking about how responsible I should be. Oh and commitment.

"He's going to hurt someone. He's a loose cannon." The white snobby alien was crossing her arms and giving me the stink eye. Yeah I don't approve of you either hat rack, and I especially don't appreciate having to duck every time you turn.

Then that green little monster peeked her head up, still shaking like a lost puppy. "W-we need to get rid of him, we need t-"

"Enough." Garnet's voice was low, but it felt like it echoed throughout my very soul. She turned towards me and I gulped. Like, she was on my side(I think?) and I was still taken aback. Everything was deathly quiet as she walked up to me and put both her hands on my shoulder, and suddenly her glasses disappeared.

Of course she's a triclops. No that totally didn't scare the ever lasting shit out of me, I swear. Totally knew it. The entire time.

ANYWAYS, she had a blank stare as...euuuugh, all three of her eyes(Still totally not freaked out by them) began to water. "Y-you...must be in so much pain..."

"Uh...It's only a little bu-UMPH"She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and squeezed the hell out of me. More bones-a-popping. I really didn't think a little blood on my forehead would warrant...this.

I looked past her at the other gems, all of them also equally confused. I looked down at Steven, hoping he might have some answers. Thankfully it looked like he might have some of the answer, since Garnet at this moment was crying into my shoulder.

"Jack..."The child began slowly, sadness all over his face. I'm guessing all these aliens do is cry and fight. "Those gems on your stomach...are what we call a cluster."

No shit they're a cluster. None of the shards even looked like the same stone. Like some kid got angry with a jigsaw puzzle so he cut off bits of the pieces to force them to fit. I would have said that. If I could speak. If I had any more air in my lungs.

Thankfully Garnet seemed to realize that she was killing my like the frog wanted, and dropped me. I landed on my hands and knees and tried to get my air back as the other gems started speaking nonsense.

"Ohhh that's why she's acting that way..." Amethyst snapped her fingers as Lapis cocked her head confusedly. "...I don't get it, why'd she drop him? He wasn't really struggling, she could have finished him off..."  
Peridot groaned and rolled her eyes, "Tch, of course the Fusion's going to favor HIM..."

Garnet glared back at Peridot but said nothing. Her stare sent the message and Peridot shut right up. The giantess turned back to me and took a deep, shaky breath. Why was she being like this? Taking pity on me?

"...I will do anything I can to help you, Jack." I flinched at her sudden words. This...generosity was strange. "Why...?" I raised my eyebrow at her, confused. She sighed and kneeled down to my level, which felt slightly degrading but I'll take the hit right now.

"...A cluster is when gems are forced to fuse together." She started, "It's unnatural. I know you have to be in pain because..."She hesitated, and then with a sudden flash of light she was gone.

And in her place were two midgets. A blue, regally dressed gem with hair covering her face, and a red gem, who I'm totally sure is stuck in the seventies. From space. Space seventies. I don't think square afro's were a thing on Earth, and honestly I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way. Nevertheless, this caught me off guard so bad I nearly swore in front of the kid for like the hundredth time today. "The f-...fffffudge?" I shot Steven a nervous grin and looked back at the two new aliens.

"Hello, my name is Sapphire." The blue one bowed her head at me.

"I'm Ruby!" The red alien with the kung fu attire grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously, which felt weird until I noticed the gem on it's hand.

Like one of Garnet's gem. Wait...

So if Garnet has that gem...

And Ruby has that gem...

And Garnet disappeared...

And Ruby just appeared...

I snapped my fingers and pointed at Ruby, "I got it! You're Garnet from the past!"

I figured out I was wrong when a resounding face palm echoed throughout the house. "...Kinda..."Sapphire stifled a little giggle and grabbed Ruby's hand, and suddenly they disappeared in another flash of bright light. Garnet appeared in the midst of it. Now I got it!

"...YOU CAN TELEPORT!"

"No you imbecile, they fused!" Peridot screeched as she pulled her hair angrily.

"...The hell?"I was having a little trouble processing this information. My brain is still running on windows XP, kay?

"...One plus one equals two, not a bigger one." I crossed my arms. Garnet raised her eyebrow and smiled at me. "Think of it more like...one plus one equals love."

God I was about to puke. There's a staggering lack of testosterone in this city and it's already bothering me. Next she was going to talk about-

"Our emotions are synced together, as are our bodies. We love as one...We fight as one."

Called it. So fusions basically a relationship. And I'm a cluster, which is a forced relationship.

"You must have so much inner turmoil..."Her hands went on my shoulders again. "But I swear to you Jack. If you let me help you, I promise everything will be okay."

Now she's lying to me, right to my face. "You're going to make everything okay?"I brushed her hands off me, causing her to flinch. "You should be a comedian. Real friggin funny."

Steven started tugging on my sleeve again, "Jack, we can help you."

"Kid, none of you can undo what SHE-"I pointed at Peridot angrily, "-did to me. Only SHE can." I growled at the little gremlin. "SHE, shoved a bunch of dead aliens inside of me. And she will take them out, Right?!" Peridot put her hands up defensively, backing up. Lapis and Pearl immediately got in front of her, guarding her. "I...well..."

"Right!?" I was yelling at her now, and she deserved it. Hell, she deserves so much more than what I could do to her.

"I...I don't know!"She cried out. "Even if I had the equipment it wouldn't help! You've been fused for so long, a process like that could..."She trailed off.

Don't.

Don't you say it you little shit.

You're my only chance at having my family back. My only chance of having my friends, my girlfriend, my job, my dreams, my normal lif-

"...It would kill you."

I could feel my jaw dropping. She was bullshitting me. She had to be bullshitting me. "H-hey, it's not so bad..."The kid started. "You've got...powers and...uh, us...and uh..."I looked down at him, and when he saw my entire world shattering in my face, I think he understood. But I reiterated it, just for him.

"I don't care about little powers." I gritted my teeth through shaky breaths. "I don't care about aliens. I don't care about playing the hero."

I don't like to admit it, but there I was, tearing up like a little girl in front of a bunch of self righteous pricks. I didn't want their pats on the backs, or their hugs, or their little whispers of 'It's going to be okay, don't worry.' They don't understand. I had so much planned, but this alien bullshit threw it all out the damn window. They didn't want me now, some freak of nature. They couldn't love me like this. They didn't. They thought of me as some cheesy monster and chased me out with torches and pitchforks. I was going to come back on my god damn knees, normal and human again, and hope that they would forget.

Has your family ever tried to forget you? Have you ever been threatened by your friends? I felt like a damn dog sent to the pound. I guess that's what happens when you can't control yourself.

I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. But they don't know that. They would never know what I've been through. And neither will these aliens surrounding me, trying to act like they understand me. No, not the ballerina, the water girl, the midget, the fusion or the hybrid could know what this feels like.

But I'm starting to realize that they're the only ones who'll accept me now. That's all I have, just a merry band of misfits. I don't want that though.

I couldn't help but choke out "...I just want to go home..."

* * *

 _Beach House - Jack Lincoln (Present)_

So here I am. Laying down on the couch as the gems all decided to let me rest up. I knew I was tired, but it didn't really hit me until I closed my eyes and I was immediately thrust back into that garden of ashes.

No rest for the wicked, eh? I looked up at the throne, the lovely occupant inside my head sitting there, staring down at me. She didn't look happy, however, as she started to walk down towards me.

 _'You disappoint me...'_

"Oh, do I?" I placed my hands on my hips and looked down at her as she approached me. "Didn't know I was supposed to impress, next time I'll do a flip."

She rolled her eyes at me, and suddenly she disappeared into the ground. "The hell..."I looked around for her, but there was no trace. Her voice whispered into my ear though no one was behind me.

 _'We could do so much more...if you'd let me...'_

"Sorry babe, but I'm not going to commit some murder so you can get your jollies." I knew I was an asshole, but there were some lines even I wouldn't cross.

 _'It's unhealthy to fight...just accept me..."_

Suddenly I felt her cold, steely arms wrap around my waist from behind,

 _'Just look at what we could do...'_

And suddenly this dark, decaying world became colorful and vibrant. What was once a field of ashes soon became a field of strawberry patches. It was beautiful I had to admit, but it honestly looked like it was straight from a kids cartoon. I spun around slowly, trying to find whatever point she was trying to make. I looked up, and the clouds started raining shards down.

"Now I'm not no weatherologist, but I'm pretty sure that's not where those come from..."

 _'No...we make them that way...'_

And suddenly I was surrounded by screams in every direction. It sounded like a friggin battle field out here, and as I turned around the rain stopped, and I saw gems fighting each other. Shattering and dying left and right. But as I looked closer I saw that no one was attacking them...

Then I looked down at my body. I was changed, I was covered in gems and my right hand was a spear again. Suddenly, all those shards started rolling towards me, and I braced myself...but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman crying in front of me. She had a mess of pink hair, and a white dress that extended to her ankles. She was giant, like Garnet, but much more human like. Her skin tone was human and everything.

She looked up at me through her hands and whispered, "What have you done?"

I looked back down at my body and the spear was going straight through her gem. I could only look on in horror as I felt the evil presence nuzzle my neck.

 _'This is what we were made for.'_


	11. Cool Kids

_I'm blown away guys, 5000 views. I never thought that I'd ever see that number. This story was just me writing to get ideas out of my head, but nowadays I'm always thinking about how to make this better. Lately I've been feeling shitty, but I still want to pump out something for you guys._

 _I do want you guys to know that I'm not a softie when it comes to my writing. Please give me some criticism. Even if you don't like it, tell me why! I'm always trying to improve._

* * *

Days turned to weeks.

And with my training, weaks turned to strongs.

Get it?

Hah.

I hate my life.

Hanging out with a fourteen year old who looked nine wasn't my favorite past time. Granted his father was loaded and set me up with a new phone and new duds. Which was weird, seeing as Greg dresses like a hippy. And lives in a van. It must be that whole responsibility thing they were trying to teach me in school. Eh, I'll live without.

Don't get me wrong, I realize that with great power comes great cliche's, but...I can't. I'm not a hero. I'm just a guy who was in the wrong place at the worst time. I spent a few months in Beach City, trying to learn more about myself, but...I keep coming back to the conclusion that I'm not up to the task. It's...nice, knowing that Steven actually believes in me though. That little shit's one of the only reasons I still try, though I'll never tell him that. I think he knows anyways. I miss being that naive, thinking that everything in the end will be okay.

Growing up I was taught that in order to succeed, you fend for yourself. The heroes always focus on everybody, and that was what weighed them down. Don't get me wrong, I don't not care about people, but that message burns in my mind every time I have the chance to prove myself. Of course I had many chances when I was in Beach City. All of them I blew.

* * *

 _November 1st 2016_

"So what's it like living with aliens?"

So what's it like asking stupid questions?...Is what I wanted to say. But as I sat there I decided it might not be a good idea to back talk the chick who beat the ever lasting crap out of Ronaldo.

"It's...out of this world."I smirked at Jenny, who rolled her eyes at me but I still got a glimpse of a smile. Naaaailed it.

The crystal gems decided I should make some friends. Moreso Steven decided that I should while the other aliens went on some mission. I guess you could say they were CG without the I. Like CGI. Get it? I have a curse.

Anywho, so here I am, hanging out with the coolest kids with the stupidest names. Sour Cream, Kiki, Buck, and wouldn't you have guessed Lars? Course he kinda just snuck his way in but everyone noticed him when I had my laughing fit. Like really, how can he expect people to take him seriously with that stupid haircut? But it's whatever, he's kinda not leaving so I'll deal with him as well.

Sour Cream and Buck really remind me of stoners. Like, I'm pretty sure one of them is going to end up in the newspaper for streaking. Or the obituary. Eh, more power to them. We all sat on the Beach, just looking out at the sea. It's not like me to say, but the view was pretty damn gorgeous. The sun was starting to set, the sky was vividly orange, and the water seemed to sparkle.

 _Maybe the water holds the shattered remains of gems. The reflection of so many corpses..._

Moment ruined.

"Oh cmon, you have to have some kind of stories about Steven and the 'Crystal Gems'" Jenny did the air quotations with her fingers, with her eyeballs directly set on me. Guess I was the interesting new kid. Granted there aren't too many teens here, I guess I should have expected this.

"Eh, kid drags me around with strength a chubby little tween shouldn't have."I put my hands behind my head and leaned back. Buck twitched his head ever so slightly to me, "That's cold. But it was kind of funny." Monotone voice coming from a monotone dude. I have a slight impulse to trip him every time I see him, just to see if he'd fall boringly too. With all this slightly hostile thinking, I didn't even realize Lars was chuckling until he spoke up.

"Yeah I get what you mean man. He always shows up at the worst times. Like I'm having a bad day and he's just trying to make it better...by making it worse!" Yeah...that did sound like Steven. "Hey, at least he didn't literally drag you around Beach City to meet people. I would still have the skid marks if it wasn't for the regeneration." I leaned forward again, making eye contact with the jewfro.

"Uh, yeah but at least he didn't possess your body!"Lars retorted, smirking at me. You know, I think I prefer that actually never happening. "Uh, yeah that's actually super creepy and one hell of an invasion of privacy."

"Oh shush up Lars, at least Steven made you likable."Jenny swayed her head and waggled her finger at Lars, wiping the smile off his face. Even I had to raise my eyebrow at that, "As unlikable as someone is...that's still pretty messed up." All eyes on me. Accompanied with raised eyebrow, the only raise these McDonald's worker could ever get. "Seriously."I sighed and stood up. "You can't change somebody by force. I've..."

Block the memories Jack.

"...I've tried that...You gotta show them the person they really are..."I sighed and tucked my hands into my pockets. "...and try to help them."  
"Deep bro..."Sour Cream nodded at me. I snorted and started walking away, looking back only to say, "...Hey, you can start with his hair."

"H-hey!" Lars stood up, all huffy and puffy while Jenny and Sour Cream laughed, Buck cracking a smirk. But something passed their heads caught my view, emerging from the water. It kinda looked like Pacman at first. A grotesque, realistic version at least. And horns, accompanied with flowing white hair. Oh that was a head!

Oh shit, that was just the head.

I don't know if it was my jaw hitting the floor, or my jeans becoming strangely brown, but something directed the mystery gang to look at this Scooby Doo Mystery. As we all stared, speechless as it walked onto the beach, I kinda realized that this is one monster that isn't going to be unmasked.

Also WHAT IN THE EXPLETIVE THAT STARTS WITH F IS THAT?!

Oh yeah gem monsters, shit I forgot. "Everyone, get behi-"I blinked as everyone disappeared in almost an instant, I looked behind me to see them all cowering in a nearby restaurant. Well shit. "Alright doggo...lets play." I sighed and faced the beast, it staring me down.

'Okay woman, do your magic!'

I felt the blood rushing through my veins. At least she was cooperating this time. I smirked and started running towards the beast, but then everything changed. Everything turned orange as I jumped at the beast, the world shifting around me. Something wasn't right. My powers weren't working at all, especially not as I met my face to the beasts face, interrupting my momentum and causing me to fall on my ass. When I looked up it wasn't the beast.

"My son comes home again. Beat to shit."

"D...D...Da-" I flew back from the impact of the punch. I shouldn't have done it. I ripped my shirt, I didn't mean too. "I...I'll get a new o-"Another punch, right to my nose. I could feel it break. I could feel the droplets of blood flying out of me like a garden hose.

 _Darling...what are you doing?  
_  
Darling? Wait, what the hell is going on?! I'm in Beach City, this is a gem. I'm eighteen damnit, I'm not a kid anymore. 'Jack, focus!' I looked down at my body and saw it had been contorted by my gem powers, though I was definitely battered up. Right hand change to a single claw hook? Check. 'Alright mother censored word, lets rock.'

I got up off of my bruised ass and got into a combat stance. I ran to it's side, slicing at it's leg as I ran.

That's when the bottle hit me.

"You ain't no hero boy."

Please stop this. I don't like this.

"I'm so sick of you being such a little shit."

God damnit I'm on the beach, and I'm fighting a monster! I don't get it! Why is this happening?! I'm strong. I have the power. I could take down mountains if I wanted too! Right now I can't even take the first god damn step!

I can't do it. I'm not a hero. I'm not.

I...guess I'll just sit here. On this beach. He'd be proud of that. Right?

Luckily someone came to my aid.

"I WILL BE YOUR SAVIOR JACK!"

Unfortunately it was an idiot.

Out came Ronaldo, running in full protective cardboard gear, wielding a baseball bat. And he tripped as soon as he hit the beach. Somehow, some way, through some act of God, he was flung head first through the air. With a head made out of the hardest metal known to Earth, he hit the beast right in his side. The thing toppled over, and then suddenly my legs started to act on their own.

 _Stop cowering and grab the gem_

I could see the gem right on the sternum. Well, I couldn't fight, I could only do what she told me too. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the gem of the wriggling beast.

* * *

 _Third Person_

An earsplitting scream echoed throughout the beach, coming from none other than our not-hero. The gang of teens just watched, horrified as Jack began to violently seize, his hand firmly squeezing the gem of the beast. Ronaldo was still recovering from being an idiot, but this took his attention.

The beast seemed to shrink, slowly but surely. Jack on the other hand, was positively glowing. Every single one of his veins were glowing bright blue throughout his body, his face outlined with his Gem markings. Soon enough, the beast turned to beauty, and Jack stopped convulsing as hard. He bent over, out of breath, the strange new female gem trying to catch hers as well.

She was a tall gem, with flowing white hair and strangely angled joints. She was wearing the homeworld outfit, but it ended at her thighs. It was black, as were her boots. She was a Quarts, an Ocean Jasper. But it didn't matter, because Jack grabbed the gem against, and ripped it from her chest, resulting with a poof of the strange gem.

Just as sudden as his action, Jack fell to the ground shivering.

"Uh..."Sour Cream blinked, unaware that Lars was literally holding onto his back.

They stared in silence for minutes. This wasn't like the Crystal Gems fighting, no this was painfully real.

It was Jenny who took the first steps toward Jack, the second being Ronaldo. "Uh...J-Jack? You uh...You good?"Ronaldo prodded the teen with his foot. Jack had stopped shivering at this point, and now it was clear he was unconscious.

"We need to get him to Steven right now." Jenny said, kneeling down to look at him.

"Wh-what about a hospital?!" Lars muttered, not taking his eyes off Jack.

"Yeah, lets just drop him off at the ER with Alien wounds."Buck said sarcastically.

Lars grimaced. Sour Cream started walking towards Jack, causing Lars to fall to the ground behind him. "Ronaldo, get his legs."The armored nerd nodded and lifted up Jack's legs as Sour Cream grabbed his shoulders. Suddenly, the hand that Jack had grabbed the gem with fell to the side, opening up.

There was no longer a full gem, only shattered pieces slowly dissolving into his skin.


	12. Rockhound

_?  
_

* * *

I gripped the drink in my hand, staring into it's contents like it'll give me an answer to all my problems. Well, alcohol is a damn good solution for temporary feelings, but for now it's just a good prop as I listen to the idle bar chatter.

 _"Have you heard about her?..."_

"She's insane...!"

"Oh cmon, how strong could a woman really be?"

I had to smirk to myself as I heard their ramblings. Oh if only they knew, not every monster is apparent. Some of them look quite beautiful. Only an expert such as myself can see through such subtle abominations.

 _"You don't understand dude, she's not a normal woman..."_

 _"Wh-what do you mean not normal?"_

 _"She's some kind of weird foreigner. I think like, Indian or something? She's got some weird gem stuck to her head and a horrible tan."_

My ears perked up at this. It seems my expertise is needed after all. Good, I was getting tired of waiting. I promptly swung around on the barstool, my trench coat rippling after me. I stood up, easily towering over everyone in the room, and walked over to the table. They hadn't noticed me yet, but everyone else seemed to flinch or back away. I guess that happens when you're a 6'5 bald man with power screaming from his biceps.

I stopped in front of the table and leaned over, my arms wrapping around their shoulders and bringing their faces close to mine. "Gentleman, please tell me about this wonderful woman. She sounds so perfect it almost sounds like a fairy tale!" I squeezed their shoulders firmly with a smirk, gazing into their terrified eyes.

"U-uh..." One stuttered. "She-she's...uh..."

I guess I came on too strong, but it kinda made it funny. "Okay okay..."I let go of them, eliciting a sigh of relief from the duo. But they didn't look too happy when I yanked a seat away from another customer, and sat down with them. "Let me start over." I swiped one of their mugs and gulped it down. I slammed it in front of him and reached into my trench coat. With the way the entire room audibly shat themselves, I'm sure they thought I had a gun. Which, I mean I diiiiid, but that's not what I pulled out. Instead, I brandished my badge at them.

"Look, my name is Ace Cortez, but you can call me Sir."I smirked at them. "The lady you describe interests me...and my associates very much. So..."I put away the badge and leaned in closer to them, whispering "Tell me where she is...Or there won't even be an investigation as to why you ended up in the ocean."

* * *

"Yo Trent, you catch all that?" After I had gotten the information that I needed, I had to inform my team where to be. Or rather, where to send the cleaning crew.

"O-Of course Sir...W-when do y-you want to go get th-the target?"

"Midnight. Less people watching, less people end up missing. See, I do consider you!"I chuckled to myself. "Get the equipment ready for anything though."

"Y-you don't even want to plan it out...?"

"Don't worry about it T, this sounds like an easy payday."Just thinking about this was getting my blood pumping. Cracking my knuckles, I made my way through this town. I believe it was called Ocean Front? Hell I don't care, that's not the important part. The most important thing tonight, was how big of a gem that..."woman" had.

Nevertheless, I found the spot that I had been told about. Just a shoddily made stand, with a sign on top titled "Arm Wrestling!" Never mind how shitty it looked, it amassed quite the crowd. I could barely see this mysterious woman, even at my height. There were so many people jumping and cheering, it was weird seeing such a simple event being celebrated so much. Must be a real boring town.

Even though I had found the place, it wasn't time yet. It was only a couple more hours until midnight and I was getting impatient. I could feel my eye twitching as the watch on my wrist ticked and tocked my patience away. Time passed by slowly, my only distraction being my phone. But when the crowd dispersed and I was certain that nobody else was going to be around, I made my way towards the stand. As soon as I reached it-

"Sorry, no more losers tonight."

Oh, that's the way we wanna play, huh? I stopped myself from smiling, because I knew it would lead her on to my intentions. I heard her voice, but didn't see her anywhere. It sounded like she was right behind me though. "That's why I waited, didn't want to embarrass you in front of all your fans."

"Oh?" She was rummaging around on the floor at first, but at my comment she rose. And boy oh boy did the giant rise from it's mighty slumber. There she was, a few inches taller than me, with a slightly red skin tone and flowing white hair. The only thing I cared about though was that monster of an amethyst on her forehead. "You don't want to test this, Baldy."

"But I do. In fact, I'll even double the buy in. Just give me a chance why don't ya?" I smiled at her, causing her to roll her eyes. But I did sense a change in the tone now that money was the subject.

"...Tell you what, it's a deal..."She smirked as she rested her elbow on the table. "...Only if you triple it."

"My my, you drive a hard bargain...but I'll accept." I met her gaze as I reached into my wallet. "How much would that be then?"

"Three hundred doll-"She was cut off by me slamming the money on the table. She was taken aback a little, but reached for the money anyways. That's when I grabbed her wrist with my left hand. Before she could react, my right hand was already wrapped around her throat. Growling, I lifted her up and slammed her through her own stand with ease. "Not so strong now, HUH?!" I snickered as she struggled against my strength. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"A-Amy..."She coughed out. I had to roll my eyes at that one. "...Every time I swear. All you Amethyst's are single minded..."While that was slightly irritating, it was lost in the humor of her face as she slowly realized what I meant. "Don't think too hard now, I'm a Rockhound operative."

"You're a bastard-!" She tried to swing at me with her free hand, but I swiftly stomped down on her wrist. Forcing her other wrist to the floor, I used my other foot to keep her arm down. I reached into my coat for the gun. It was a beautiful creation, whipped up by the nerds back home to put these aliens down. They call it a destabilizer, which is supposed to make them go poof...unless I hit that gem. Then they shatter and die. Either works for me honestly, but at least when they go poof I get paid.

"Stop squirming so much, do you really want me to be the last thing you ever see?"I smirked as I aimed the gun right at her head. "W-wait...what are y-"

"I told you, I'm a Rockhound operative."I cut her off. "...Have you never been to a jewelry store?"She slowly shook her head and I laughed. "Well...I'm going to sell that pretty little gem on your head for a big hunk of cash. Now stop squirming you little shit!" I swiftly lifted my heel and stomped on her face. "Don't you know...? This is the way you scum end..."I crouched down and stared right into those cowering eyes. "Not with a poof...but with a-" I cocked the gun and put it in her mouth. "-Bang."


	13. Update

Life has gotten in the way, as has my career and depression.

But I promise that not only are new chapters coming soon-

And entire rewrite is being worked on at this moment. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting.


End file.
